1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic bag holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new plastic bag holding device for holding open a plastic bag while it is being filled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic bag holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic bag holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art plastic bag holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,893; U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,278; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,872; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,141; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plastic bag holding device. The inventive device includes a base and a plurality of elongate pegs. The top of the base has a plurality of spaced apart sockets extending into the interior of the base. One of the ends of each peg is insertable into a socket such that the pegs are upwardly extended from the top of the base. The base also has a number of storage compartments in the interior of the base for storing the pegs when not in use.
In these respects, the plastic bag holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding open a plastic bag while it is being filled.